


Adelaide

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, F/M, Full-Package Futa, Futa, Futanari, Other, Pegging, Shemale, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: Your first time with Rhea wasn’t one to be remembered. In fact it haunts you still. The night Alexa brought her home was another you wished you could forget. But for some reason, you just can’t forget. In fact it’s eating away at you, and you want to put an end to it.One way or another.
Relationships: Rhea Ripley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It’s been a while, yeah?   
> Sorry if I’m keeping anyone waiting. All summer I was crazy busy but now it’s time to settle into writing more of my perverted garbage for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> This is a personal fantasy I have been thinking about daily ever since my first Rhea fic was published.

This was the most humiliating, degrading and downright stupid thing you’d ever agreed to. What the hell were you thinking? But you didn’t want to back out now, not when you were so close...  
————————————————

It had been about three weeks since Alexa made the mistake of using Rhea Ripley to attempt to torment you. Needless to say it backfired, and in a way you weren’t going to forget. 

Every day you’d thought about it, the way Ripley violated Miss Bliss while you were trapped, unable to intervene. It dredged up memories of your first encounter with the overpowering Aussie. Alone, face to face with the impossible thing stuffed between her powerful legs. Each time you relived the two experiences though, something picked at the back of your mind. A small part of you...enjoyed it. That part of you grew more and more, soon your fear became excitement, your memories became fantasies and it all amounted to one thing.

You wanted Rhea Ripley to fuck your brains out.

There really was no other way it could be said. Every day, you wished you could have her stretch you wide open just once more. And you were determined to make it happen, somehow. You saw a chance during a SmackDown taping at the Thunderdome. With Alexa on tv, and currently wrapped up in the whole Fiend thing which was a bit too much for you to think about for now, you had not much else to do. You knew that some of the superstars had residencies nearby, and decided to scope out a place to ‘accidentally’ run into Rhea.   
You felt like such a creep, wandering around looking like the picture of a stalker. But it wasn’t long before you saw that all too familiar and menacing frame. She was alone, filling both of her strong hands with bags from the trunk of her car.   
Your heart pounded in your chest as you took one step towards the car. After that, your legs began to carry you without you realizing, and soon you were only a foot away as she turned around.

“GAAH!” The massive blonde recoiled away from you. “What the fuck are you doing, pipsqueak? You stalking me or something?!” She boomed.   
Words failed to come from your stammering mouth for a few breathless moments.   
“What do you want?” Rhea demanded, her eyes stabbing into you viciously.   
You finally began  
“I-uh...R-Rhea...there’s something I’ve, uh, got to ask you about?” Your tone shifted into a question at the peak of your sentence, this was a bad idea. 

“Ugh. Spit it out already, just say it then get lost.”

“It’s about...well...” you trailed off, looking down toward the ground, but your eyes hung on Ripley’s jeans. Wrapped tight around her muscle bound legs, forming a thick bulge in her groin. You gulped audibly, as you stared, stunned, at the heavy protuberance packed between Rhea’s thighs. 

“Eyes up here, dickhead.”  
Your attention snapped back up to eye contact. The smirk she wore was a change.  
“I know what you want. Here”  
She gestured with her head for you to follow her.   
You couldn’t even begin to process what was happening. Rhea clearly noticed your had perverted intentions in mind with her, but would she really heed your request so easily?  
You scampered up behind her and followed closely through the halls of the humid apartment building. Your glowering guide paused at her doorway and reached towards the pocket of her skin tight jeans. The bags of groceries weighing her arms down making her unable to properly bend her wrist.  
“Ugh, get my key out of my pocket will you?” Rhea asked in a tone unbecomingly gentle for one such as herself. You felt a lump in your throat as you delicately slid your fingertips into the front pocket of Rhea’s denim, accidentally probing your fingers into a lump of an altogether different kind. It was warm, squishy and very large. You felt the thing twitch against your touch, but you continued onward until you found the key ring and fished it out.   
Looking Rhea in the eyes apologetically, you saw she was looking down at you with an expression you’d not yet seen from the Aussie. It looked like she was just as nervously excited as you were. She bit gently on her lower lip, her shining white teeth contrasting perfectly with the pitch black lipstick Ripley wore.

You suddenly remembered what you were doing and opened the door clumsily. Rhea pushed her way past you, brushing you off with one arm before putting her bags down on a nearby countertop.   
You sheepishly stood in the doorway, waiting for something to happen. With her hands now free, Rhea’s demeanour immediately shifted back to her typical aggression. You were soon being grabbed by your shirt collar and dragged further into the apartment, the door shutting itself behind you. 

Stumbling backwards over your own feet, you found yourself in a familiar situation. Your back to the wall, Rhea’s arms outstretched and closing you in.   
“So.”  
She began, licking her devilish lips.  
“What were you gonna ask me for?”  
You took a few deep breaths, trying to work up enough courage to ask. But suddenly, words burst out from your mouth without you even processing  
“Iwantyoutofuckme!” You shouted in a flash, your eyes shut as tight as you could manage. Fists clenched until your knuckles began to go white.   
“I’m sorry...what was that?” Rhea inquired, running a hand through her hair as she asked. The sight of her with one muscular arm raised was a lot for you to take in.   
She looked downright statuesque in her rugged beauty. Every massive muscle bulging under her light golden skin. You gulped, keeping both eyes welded shut and tried to speak slowly.  
“I...I want you to...” your face turned a fiery shade of red, this was the most embarrassed you’d ever felt before. “Fuck me...please”

Everything went dead silent. You lost track of time as you began to crumble under the weight of this stupid thing you’d just done.  
Rhea finally whispered,  
“You’ve got to be kidding me...”  
This couldn’t be happening, you felt unreasonably upset. There was no logical reason why you shouldn’t have just turned tail and never looked back. But something deep inside of you was desperate, an insatiable craving for the most vulgar type of pleasure that only Rhea Ripley could provide you with. So you did the only thing you could think to do.

You dropped to your knees and wrapped your arms around one of Rhea’s legs, looking up at her with begging eyes.  
“Please...Rhea. I need it. Ever since...ever since what you did to Alexa. You’re all I can think about. I’ll do anything...I’m begging you. Anything.”  
Your choked up speech did very little to wipe the look of disgust from Ripley’s fiendish face.   
“Fuck sakes” she began, “you’re really that god damn desperate for me to rail you again, huh?”  
“Yes, oh god yes. Please. Please, anything you ask.”  
Then came the one word every desperate loser like you longed to hear.  
“Anything?”

——————————————

It had now been one week since you threw away all dignity and decided to literally beg Rhea Ripley to have sex with you just one time. But you were desperate to feel the way she made you feel again. The memories of being taken in the locker room by her and the massive spear hanging between her legs never left your mind. 

After obliging your offer to do anything she wanted to demand of you. Rhea spent a long while just thinking it over before a truly evil smile played across her dark lips.  
You waited patiently, once again cornered by the buff blonde’s enormous frame.  
“Alright then, small fry.” She mocked. “If we’re gonna do this, then you’ve got to follow my instructions, to the letter. Got that?”  
You nodded without hesitation.  
“Mmm, there’s a good boy.” Rhea cooed, melting your frenzied heart before she corrected herself. “Or should I say...good girl.”  
You felt your stomach drop.

Rhea began to lay out her instructions to you.  
“You want me to fuck you then?”  
You silently nodded once more.  
“If you want me to treat you like a girl, you’d better be ready to act like one. First, go out and get your hair done. None of this disheveled mess you’ve got on your head.” She rustled your hair with her fingers.

So you did just that, the day after your meeting, you made a quick hair appointment at a salon, not your usual barber as per Rhea’s instruction. The stylist set you up with a simple yet cute, wavy bob and highlighted your hair as well. Looking at yourself in the mirror now, you were wary. It was hardly a good fit for you. But the next step made you feel even more anxious.

“Next” Ripley continued, “you’re going to make yourself up all pretty, got it? Lipstick, eyeliner, the works.”  
You shuddered at the thought, but you’d already thrown yourself to Rhea’s feet to beg so what dignity did you have left to lose anyhow?

Walking into a cosmetics store at the local mall seemed so daunting. But prepared with the explanation of buying a gift for your girlfriend, you were ready to just get in and out as fast as possible.   
Back in front of your mirror, you applied your makeup as carefully as your shaking hands would allow. One thick layer of sultry red lipstick and smoky eyeshadow later, you were starting to look a lot more feminine that you thought possible at first. You did have help in the form of the internet for this step but you felt it wouldn’t matter when all was said and done. 

“Third, you need to dress yourself up. Wear whatever you like, as long as you look cute.” Rhea punctuated her sentence by blowing a little kiss towards you. “If you want a place to start, a short skirt would look good on you. Oh, and don’t forget a sweet little pair of panties. Something nice and snug that makes your ass look good.” A meaty paw slapped against your rump and gave a fierce squeeze.

This part was the one you were the least comfortable with. But once more armed with the ‘present for my girlfriend’ story, you powered through a shameful afternoon of shopping. Dressing yourself up made the skin on your body tingle with a mixture of exhilaration and degradation. You squeezed yourself into the pillowy, soft panties. Red and white striped fabric clung warmly to your buttocks and cradled your genitals, only just. With every breath, every move you made, the tight underwear rubbed against the sensitive tip of your manhood, causing it to twitch and grow inside the tightly packed garment. A pair of snowy white thigh high socks hugged your legs comfortably, leaving a gap of exposed skin between themselves and the pleated, pink schoolgirl style skirt you’d picked out. The skirt was far too short on your body, just barely reaching down to cover your bulging crotch. A tiny blouse and a pair of high heeled shoes completed the look, but made it very difficult for you to get around. 

“Fourth, and maybe the most important one.” You eagerly listened to Ripley’s orders. “You’ve got to get waxed. ALL of you.” Upon hearing this, your eyes widened in shock.   
“S-seriously?” You stammered.   
“I’m dead serious.” Rhea grunted. “You think I wanna fuck that hairy little man-ass of yours again? No.” Suddenly, one of the blonde behemoth’s hands was wrapped around your throat, and you were brought nose to nose with Rhea. “I’m going to fuck you like the girl that you are. Now be a good girl and make yourself nice and smooth for me. Or no deal. Am I clear?” Her words slithered out from behind gritted teeth.

So you ended up spending an evening at a spa just outside of town. You couldn’t bear to strip down naked and have your most intimate areas seen by someone in town, lest you incur the highly unlikely experience of running into one of those spa workers again in future. There was only one way to describe it - agonizing. Your whole body stung from the shoulders down, every last inch of your skin was red, hot and painful to touch. But the morning after, as you got dressed, it all felt worth it. You couldn’t stop running your hands up and down your legs, forearms and even reaching down into your pants on occasion just to marvel at your sheer, bald, perfect skin. But that reminded you of Rhea’s final rule.

After asking you to recite the rules back to her and state your compliance, Rhea seemed satisfied.   
“One week from today.” The statuesque blonde stated flatly.  
You almost whimpered, that seemed like an eternity to wait. But you had to say yes.  
She backed off and allowed you space to step away from the corner she’d pinned you in. You looked her up and down, your eyes hanging once more on her jam packed jeans. But this time, you were struck by the sight of Ripley’s beastly appendage, fully erect. The indescribably large lump ran all the way down her inner thigh, twitching and straining against its denim prison. Rhea stretched her back, arms up, both hands entangled in her shining blonde hair.   
“Ffffuck...” she moaned to herself. “I can’t wait to destroy you. Ungh, I gotta go take care of this.” She ran a hand down along her gigantic bulge while staring a hole through you. “Get out of here, and be dressed up all pretty when you come back.”

You opened the door, and right as you were about to close it on the way out, Rhea called out.   
“Oh. And one more thing.” You froze, awaiting her last minute request.   
“You better not be heading straight home to jerk off. In fact, you are not to touch yourself until you come back here next week. I want to drain those wimpy little balls of yours for myself.” Rhea growled the last few words, leaving you shaking as you shuffled out the door to get started on your plans for the week.

So there you were, standing in front of the door to Rhea’s apartment. This was the most humiliating, degrading and downright stupid thing you’d ever agreed to. What the hell were you thinking? But you didn’t want to back out now, not when you were so close...


	2. Chapter 2

The walk across the parking lot in your ill-fitting drag was as quick as you could manage. You didn’t want to let anybody see you like this. Stumbling in your high-heels, wind blowing between your legs and up your diminutive skirt. It was all just downright uncomfortable. It felt like you had to make your walk of shame before anything had even happened.

You reached out and knocked twice at the door.   
“Come in!” You heard the accented call float out from deeper within the apartment.   
With a deep breath, you reached out and opened the door very carefully.   
Stepping inside, you quickly shut and locked the door behind you. Rhea rounded the corner and came into view, she wore nothing more than a thin, loose fitting tank top bearing the cover of the Slayer album “Reign in Blood” and a pair of light blue boxer-briefs that struggled in vain to hold back the massive rod and orbs Ripley lugged around with her. Each thickly muscled leg of hers was bare, exposing the wide array of tattoos the brutal one bore.  
“Daaaamn!” She exclaimed, “you make for a fine woman. Now get over here.” She motioned with one outstretched finger for you to come closer. You stepped out of the heels, your sock clad feet shuffling nervously across the floor. Legs shaking horribly with every step, feeling like they may just give out at any moment. But at last, you were there. Face to face with the woman whom you’d been obsessing over for months now. 

With one arm wrapped around your waist, and her other hand grasping rather gently at your jaw, Rhea made you look upward into her pale blue eyes. Your chest bumped against hers, this was the hardest your heart had ever beat before. A feeling that shook you inside and out, causing each breath you took to be a shudder of emotion and suspense. You could feel your penis, tucked snugly into your tender panties, begin to swell with a mix pure lust and heart pounding excitement. Then Rhea did the last thing you expected right at that moment. Her eyes closed as she pulled your face towards hers for a tender kiss. You immediately parted your waiting lips and allowed Ripley’s long tongue to explore your wet mouth. The feeling of her metal piercing tickled on the roof of your mouth but the arousing sensations of it all were overwhelming. You felt her underwear’s hardened inhabitant push and rub against your crotch. You leaned into Rhea’s body, throwing your arms around her back. All you wanted was to be hers for just this night, to give in fully and completely to your darkest desires and it was happening.

Eventually she pulled back from the kiss, a glistening trail of saliva connecting your lips to hers. One of Rhea’s hands found its way beneath your tiny skirt and grabbed a hold of your rump, bringing forth an involuntary squeak from you.  
Rhea’s sharp teeth flashed in a seductive grin.  
“Mmm, you even sound like a girl...”  
She then reached for one of your thighs with her other hand, tracing her large palm over your exposed flesh. “So soft...” Ripley whispered before grabbing the back of your thigh and using both arms to hoist you up into the air. Without a second thought you spread your legs wide and wrapped them around Rhea’s waist, locking your ankles behind her back.  
The two of you just stared into each other’s eyes longingly for a few moments, then Rhea turned and began to walk down the hallway with you still clinging to her impressively toned body. Each step, you bobbed slightly up and down, bouncing on the monstrous bulge that rested just below. You felt it rub and grind against your taint and ass, only making you more excited for what was to come.

The threshold of Rhea Ripley’s bedroom has been crossed, there was no turning back now. She placed you gently back on your feet. You nearly collapsed on your weak-as-jelly legs. But you held it together long enough to ask  
“W-what do I do now...?”  
“Aw, sweetie.” Rhea said in a sarcastic tone. “That voice just isn’t gonna do it for me.”  
She seemed to imply that you were supposed to talk in a higher tone befitting a girl. This whole situation somehow kept managing to get more embarrassing by the minute. You cleared your throat and uttered, in a breathy, high pitched voice   
“Sorry. Where should I begin?”  
Rhea’s smirk returned as she ran a hand over your head. Her other hand reached into her underwear and pulled the giant beast within out of the hole in front.   
“You can wrap those pretty little lips of yours around this.” She said whole slowly stroking her eleven inch shaft.

Your eyes locked on to Ripley’s thick appendage, studying every vein, every intimidating inch of the rock hard weapon you’d been lusting after all this time. This was it, everything you’d waited for. You felt your legs tremble before dropping to your knees, a sudden thud echoing in the room. Your hands both found themselves grasping Rhea’s penis and begin gently stroking it back and forth. Even with both hands wrapped around her imposing girth, there was still plenty of her sex sticking out towards your face.   
Your eyes seemed to go crossed, closing themselves off from any outside stimulus to focus purely on the enormous, pulsating tip of Rhea’s cock. You let your bright red lips part, drool spilling from within your hungry maw as your tongue flicked out, reaching for your first taste.   
Then it happened.

You lapped sheepishly at the juicy looking head before you. Spreading your saliva across Rhea’s sensitive pleasure centre. Without hesitation, you pushed your head forward, your tongue sliding down the underside of the plump rod, kissing the swollen tip as your lips made contact.   
Rhea groaned as her meat throbbed inside your soaking mouth.   
“Unnngh...god, you’re such a slut...” she cooed. But you didn’t hear a word of it. So focused were you, keeping your breaths steady and measured. Letting your jaw muscles relax and patiently stretch around the animalistic girth of Rhea’s cock. The taste overwhelmed your senses. It had a certain implacable musk but it was so delicious. Nothing you’d ever tasted before could measure up to just how intense and raw it felt to be sucking your lips, cheeks and tongue around this gorgeous sex rod.

Slowly, painfully slowly, glacially paced, you swallowed another inch, and then another, and yet another until you felt the gentle tap at the back of your throat. It nearly made you gag. You tried to inhale as deeply through your nostrils as you could but just then, you felt the length of your new lover’s weapon throb against your lips and tongue.   
Your tongue clenched, your stomach tugged itself up as you gagged, saliva spilling out of your mouth and to the floor. You caught your breath a moment later, only to have it taken away just as soon when Rhea put a hand on the back of your head and pushed another few inches down your burning throat. You couldn’t help but retch from deep within, coughing as her thick pipe spread you wide open and went further beyond the back of your tongue. You were drooling uncontrollably, like a faucet it spilled forth and splattered on the hardwood floor. 

Down below, in between your soft thighs, your own cock twitched and pulsed wildly. Straining against the agonizingly soft panties. Precum leaked from your member and soaked the striped undergarments through. You felt like you were so close. Your mind nearly blanked at the realization that you might have the greatest orgasm of your lifetime only by getting your face fucked by Ripley. You had forgotten everything else. Alexa, Nikki, the clothes you were wearing right now, where you were, you couldn’t even bring your own name to mind. It was only Rhea and her fat, long, heavy, juicy, musky, veiny, throbbing, unbelievable dick... and you, on your knees, with a stuffed mouth, your jaw aching, lips stretched as wide as they could handle, tongue overwhelmed with the powerful taste of it all, throat clenched tight, spasming around her invading penis. You were where you felt you belonged.

Tears began to stream down your cheeks but just then Rhea mercifully pulled herself out of your pained throat and mouth. A sticky web of bubbly saliva connected your ruby lips to the head of the blonde behemoth’s hammer. You immediately fell onto your hands, coughing and hacking towards the floor. Your makeup smudged and running, but all that mattered was sucking in any air you could before something took it away again. 

Rhea knelt down beside you and put her hands on either side of your face. You looked over at her, eyes stinging with tears, your breaths coming in gasps.   
“Are you ready?” Was all she said to you, and you nodded.   
She helped you to regain your footing and guided you over to the bed. Rhea pulled gently on your hair to get you looking up to her before leaning into another kiss. She licked like an animal at the inside of your mouth, like she wanted to clean up all your drool herself. You remained focused on staying balanced atop your wobbling legs, grasping Rhea’s powerful shoulders to stay standing.   
Her hands caressed you gently, tracing the shape of your body down past your hips, then under your skirt. Your heart leapt into your throat when Ripley hooked her thumbs into the waistband of your tight panties. She tugged the delicate garments down, setting your aching hard-on free. Your tingling member springing up as you let out a demure moan. 

You felt the backs of your knees connect with the edge of the mattress. Your legs immediately gave out, sending you flopping onto the mattress with Rhea looming over you. Time seemed to stop, you were awestruck by Ripley’s beauty as she stared down at you. Then she backed off, leaving you laying there alone. You followed her with your eyes, watching carefully as she dug into a nearby drawer for something. It was something you hadn’t even thought of but we’re thankful for, a big bottle of lubricant. Your mouth hung open as you stared, intently studying the way Rhea pulled her packed briefs off and squirted a more than ample ribbon of clear, slick gel onto her intimidating appendage. She began saturating her entire shaft with the slippery substance. Both hands slowly pumping and twisting around her thick shaft, still bearing the stains of your lipstick right down near the base.  
She returned to you, pulling your underwear down and off one leg, leaving the naughty item hanging from one of your ankles. Rhea clasped a strong hand on each of your socked feet and lifted your legs high in the air. You rested your ankles up on her mighty shoulders, exposing your supple, waxed rear-end entirely.

“Mmm...reminds me of before...” Ripley breathed. You took a deep breath, gulping nervously. You didn’t know what else to do except to grab a hold of the bedspread in each hand and brace yourself. A battering ram was knocking ever so lightly at your rear entrance. You clenched every muscle in your body, unsure if you were ready for the intense pain you knew would follow. Then Rhea brought herself down, face to face with you. She caressed your cheek, her giant hand nearly engulfing your worried face. 

“Relax.” She cooed, “Just let your body relax and it won’t hurt, not like before.”  
Her eyes shone with passion in a new way. The last time this happened, Rhea was out for blood. She took you and treated you like a cheap toy, she hurt you, she embarrassed you, she left you broken. But now? She seemed to care for you, and wanted you to enjoy this just as much as she would.   
Your eyes honed in on the gorgeous, strong featured face above you, then you gave a small nod to show you understood.  
Another deep breath, a long exhale, and you once again felt your back door being prodded against. 

It was so difficult not to tighten up, but you kept your breathing steady and let Rhea do as she pleased. Pushing her bulbous tip into your hole, slowly spreading you apart. It started to hurt. A burning pain welled up inside you as Ripley continued to squeeze her lubed up cock inside of you, millimetre by millimetre. Wider and wider you were being pushed apart. Your breaths now coming in heavy gasps. The two of you locked eyes as you finally felt your aching hole clamp down. You made it past the head, breathing a sigh of relief as the two of you just paused a moment. You said a thousand silent prayers to whomever invented water-based lubricant.  
It wasn’t long before the deep aching in your guts returned as more of Rhea’s thick, hard-as-stone shaft into your body.   
You whimpered meekly with every push. An unstoppable pressure was building up inside your ass, it took your breath away as you dug your fingers into the sheets. You tried to hold everything in but it just became too much.

You exhaled a shaky breath, groaning all the way. Your face burned with red hot cheeks, further and further she pushed. A bulging sensation hit your stomach then rolled all the way up to your throat. It was something you couldn’t explain, but with every inch of lust your body accepted from Rhea, another wave of intense pressure pushed against your organs relentlessly.   
You felt like you were about to break as Ripley pressed her chiseled body down on top of you, your knees came towards your chest as you folded up against the bed. Both of Ripley’s hands clamped down on your shoulders, fully pinning you beneath her. Then, at last, you felt a thump against your rump. Rhea’s skin on yours felt warm, but only for a moment as she soon began to pull her shaft out of your ass.

Rhea pulled an involuntary cry of pleasure out of you.  
“Ha-aaaaahhhhh...!” You squealed in a feminine tone without even realizing you’d done it. The sensation of something so large leaving your bowel was remarkably strange. But then it returned.   
With a squelch and a grunt, Rhea plunged her cock balls-deep into your ass once again. Drawing forth more girlish noises from your sore throat.

Rhea whispered through gritted teeth,   
“Fuck yeah...I like making you moan, baby.”  
Your heart felt just as full as the rest of your body. Eyes open wide, you stared at Ripley’s beautiful face as she displayed a look of utter pleasure. You felt like you were falling for Rhea right at that moment. Words left your lips before you could even grasp what was happening.  
“I...love...you...” you whimpered, barely audible.  
“I know you do.” Rhea stated while keeping up her rhythmic pumping. Back and forth her meat slid in and out of your slippery asshole. Every thrust pushed another whimper out of you. Nothing you’d ever felt before had ever been like this. Not even your first time with Rhea.   
She’d been rough, violent even. You were left in pain and fear when it was over. Each time she had thrusted into you, it brought on a wave of burning pain followed by a torturous stretching feeling when her long cock was pulled back. But this was warm, fulfilling, erotic...it was heaven to you. Your ass felt full but comfortable. Stretched wide, but flexible and willing. Your mind spiralled further and further into pure bliss. This is what it meant to have love made to you. There was nothing else you wanted in this world than to stay here forever and be a good fuck toy for Rhea Ripley and her insatiable horse-like cock

“Hnnnggghh...oh...fuck.” Rhea gasped before pulling her entire hammer out of your ass with a wet pop.  
You whimpered like a hungry puppy as you were left empty, stretched and sore. “Turn over.” She demanded, platinum blonde hair hung across her gorgeous eyes.   
You obeyed as quickly as you could. Rolling onto your knees was easier said than done, every inch of your body was weakened and sore. You managed to get to your hands and knees with Rhea standing behind you, but it was only moments before your limbs gave out and you face-planted into the comfortable bedspread below.   
“Mmm, that works for me.” Rhea growled, eyeing your exposed flank. Her hands found their way onto your hips, grabbing hold tightly.   
Your face stayed buried in the soft blankets while your behind was lifted up to meet Rhea’s weapon. Her tip once again found your winking hole and pushed inward. You breathed deep and let yourself be taken. Effortlessly, her slick cock pounded down inside your bowels. You let out a high pitched groan of half pleasure half pain, trying to muffle your voice in the bed you clung onto.  
Rhea began to pick up speed, humping into you fervently. You could feel her hefty balls swing and slap into yours every time her groin made contact with your backside. Your penis had remained solid as steel since you stepped foot inside the apartment, now bouncing wildly with each balls-deep slam you were given. 

The rush of ecstasy your body felt only made you crave for deeper, stronger pleasures. Your hips began to move on their own, rocking back towards Rhea’s while she impaled your guts over and over again. The loud slapping sounds matched only by your girly groans of mind numbing glee. All activity in your brain was put on hold as you submitted fully to being a good girl for your big blonde lover. Your tongue hung out of your salivating mouth, you knew this was where you belonged.   
Rhea let out a barbaric cry as she buried herself as deep as she could manage into your tight ass. You felt her penis bulge and expand as her white hot orgasm launched out of her massive testicles and through her monstrous shaft. Grinding herself into you like she was trying to get even further into your agonized hole.  
You felt your balls tighten up as your own orgasm was brought forth. At last, a sweet release accompanied by spine-tingling sensations that rocked your body from head to toe. 

Spurt after spurt after hot, thick, creamy, juicy spurt of Rhea’s cum was shot deep inside your body. Every time you thought she was finished, another heavy rope of semen was pumped out. Filling you with a warmth unmatched by anything you’d ever felt before. Your own cock jumped as you fired off squirts of pure sexual release in tandem. Involuntarily, your anus twitched and clamped down on the thick rod inside of you, trying to milk every last drop of love from Rhea’s heavy sack. A week’s worth of your lust burst out of your aching boner, splattering into the blankets without care. Eyes rolling back in your sockets, your mind went blank for a long time. The two of you collapsed in a sweaty heap, spent. You both just lay there catching your breath, Rhea’s spear still hard and sheathed within your rump.   
After your mind had managed to calm down somewhat, you stirred beneath the bulky Ripley still resting on your back. She planted her hands on the bed and climbed back to her feet, her half hard penis sliding easily free from your pulverized ass.

Your breath quickened again at the feeling of your guts squeezing back to their normal shape, your asshole twitching as you were left there alone and painfully empty. One final squirt of juice from your tip sprang out when Rhea’s thick head popped free of you.   
Your eyes began to get heavy, and you faded into a much needed sleep.  
———————

You woke up exactly where you were left, your skirt, blouse and panties were laying next to you on the bed.   
“Ugghh...” you raised your head off the warm, inviting sheets. Looking around for Rhea, you found her cleaning up the bedroom, already fully clothed looking like she’d just had a shower.   
“I didn’t want to wake you, but you’ve got to get going.” She said, not even looking towards you. It broke your heart just a little that she was just going to throw you out the door after everything that happened. But she continued; “I’d let you stay and have a shower but I’m expecting company pretty soon and if they saw...” she gestured towards you “...yeah, you probably wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you like that.”

You shakily sat up on the edge of the mattress, your head felt heavy, a migraine pounding at your brain. Rhea watched as you stood on your sleeping legs and awkwardly stepped into the tiny, striped underwear you’d bought for her eyes only. The garment clung snugly to your hips, cradling your worn out dick and balls in their gentle cotton embrace. You winced a bit as the underwear tucked in between your battered cheeks, rubbing against your tender hole.  
You patted down your bed-head hair as best you could before putting your shirt and skirt back on.  
“You’re pretty cute.” Rhea said with a wry smile. She approached you and put a hand on your chin, tilting your head back. You were already growing accustomed to that, it was a small gesture that you loved for some reason. Rhea brought her lips to yours for a final, gentle kiss. Pulling back, she asked   
“Can I...have your number? That was a lot of fun.”   
Her cheeks turned pink quickly, she was flustered, something you’d never seen from Ripley before. Not like this anyway. 

You exchanged contact info and made your way to the front door, where your high heels still sat just where you’d kicked them off. You slipped them back on your feet and went to open the door when you felt a hand around your wrist. You looked back to see Rhea biting her lip, looking rather shy.   
“Hey, don’t make me wait forever to do this again, yeah?”  
You nodded rapidly, unable to form any more words. “Mhmm.”

The walk back to your car wasn’t quite as embarrassing as you’d expected from your very first walk of shame. 

Makeup smeared.  
Eyeliner running.  
Lipstick all but rubbed off.  
Legs shaking.  
Hair disheveled.  
Every muscle in your body aching.  
It felt incredible.  
Each step on the concrete rattled through your high heeled shoes and up your aching legs. You felt each step like a shockwave inside your rear end, a satisfying throbbing feeling rolled through your body. You felt a trickle come from your backside, a dirty sensation that made your heart go wild. You felt a hot, slimy mixture of lube and semen slide out of your sore asshole, dampening your delicate undergarments. By the time you’d reached your car you felt it begin to run down your inner thigh.  
‘What a rush’ you thought as you felt yourself get hard yet again. 

You couldn’t wait for next time.


End file.
